Unnatural Affection (on-hold)
by EatMyFeels
Summary: (Unnatural Attraction Sequel) All Ashton ever wanted was for Annabel to live a normal life, but after she disappears Annabel is left with the Winchesters, while Crowley searches for his beloved. Twelve years later Annabel and Crowley finally work together to find Ashton, which leads them back to Hell. What they find there is not what Crowley left behind.
1. Prologue

_Hey there!_

 _So here's the sequel to Unnatural Attraction! Let me know what you think of the prologue! I did minimal editing, so I apologize for the errors._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, however I do own original characters like Ashton and Annabel._

 _Enjoy!_

 ** _Prologue_**

It was a stormy night. The wind was howling at the absent moon, thunder trembled the earth, as lightning flashed behind thick, dark clouds. A young brunette and her mother stood at an iron door, banging on it as hard as they could. They needed to be heard over the storm. There was a green flash behind the 2007 Camaro.

"Annabel, stay here!" the woman ordered the young girl, who nodded in response.

As the mother walked away, the girl continued to pound on the door. She could hear dull voices from behind her through the storm and there was another green flash. She turned to look, but there was nothing there.

"Mom!" she cried out into the rain.

There was no response. She ran towards the Camaro and circled around it, before peering inside through the windows. No one was there. The girl ran to the iron door and started to hit and scream at it. Finally the door opened to reveal a tall man with long brown hair, with streaks of gray. His green-hazel eyes scanned over the girl with a frown, before sudden realization filled his face.

"Annabel?"

The girl began to cry and rushed into her uncle's arms.

"Sam, who's there?" the older of the two yelled from inside.

"It's Annabel," Sam replied and guided her inside the bunker.

"And Ashton?" Dean asked.

"No, just Annabel."

As they entered the library Dean looked at Sam with an ever-so-wrinkled frown. He then looked to Annabel with a more relaxed expression.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She was out there," Annabel sniffled, "But now she's gone!"

"Gone?" Dean frowned and looked at Sam, "Sammy, stay with her."

The older uncle grabbed his old leather jacket, a flashlight, and his gun before he left the bunker. Sam helped Annabel out of her raincoat and boots. He made her a hot chocolate as she explained what happened as best as any seven year old could. Not long after that Dean came back inside and shook his head at his brother.

Seven years later a fourteen-year-old Annabel sat in the principals office. Her long curly brown hair was a messy tangle in front of her face. Her knuckles were bloodied and bruised. Sitting outside the door, with the school nurse, was a tenth grade boy with a broken nose, tooth, and pride.

The principal already lectured her, and all she had to do was wait for someone to pick her up from school. She could hear the boy's mother squawking about seeing the bully who had attacked her "innocent" son's face. Suddenly, Annabel heard silence. She prayed for Sam to knock on the principal's door, but she wasn't that lucky. It was Dean who marched into the office, without knocking, and grabbed Annabel. He dragged her by her elbow out of the chair and towards the boy and his mother.

She stood there silently.

"Annabel."

That was all he needed to say.

"I'm sorry," Annabel said.

The mother was gawking at her. Even as her and Dean walked out of the office she stared at her. Only a few feet out the door she could hear the mother.

"That was the bully?!"

Annabel chuckled, but was quickly silenced by Dean clearing his throat. They walked silently to the '67 Impala, which was still in immaculate condition, thanks to Annabel's powers. Even if Dean didn't know it, she made sure that car was invincible against the damage of time, and hunting. It was her gift to him for teaching her how to work with vehicles.

Once they were in the car, Dean looked at her with a mixed expression. He was frowning slightly and was trying to keep a stern face, but the corner of his mouth was slightly upturned. He was amused, but disappointed. She knew the lecture he was going to give her, so she went ahead and recited it.

"You-"

"I shouldn't hurt humans," she sighed and crossed her arms, "Especially the _innocent_ ones."

"Well if you know that, why'd you break that kids nose?" Dean rubbed his calloused fingers against an eyebrow.

"He wasn't innocent!" Annabel exclaimed, "He was shoving another kid around!"

"Using his face as a punching bag isn't the proper solution Annabel," he dragged his hand down his face and cupped his chin, "You could've told a teacher or something."

"I have," she mumbled and slouched, "But his mom always gets him out of trouble."

"But still-"

"What would you have done?" she asked and looked him in the eye.

Dean heaved a sigh and shook his head, "I would've waited until after school."

"See-"

"But," Dean interrupted her, "I'm not a good role model, remember? Sam is."

"Fine," she huffed, "But at least he'll stop bothering that kid."

"And if he doesn't?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

She thought about it a minute, "I'm assuming you want me to come up with a non-violent solution?"

Dean nodded.

"I'll go to his house and talk to his parents?" she gave a questioning smile.

"Good," he ruffled her hair before he started up his baby, "Now let's go home!"

It was March 4th, a calm early spring day. Winter had ended, leaving wet melting patches of snow scattered over the earth. Annabel walked through the woods around the bunker, until she stopped in the middle of a small clearing and closed her eyes. There was the sound of a twig snapping from behind her.

"Who's there?" she turned and looked into the woods.

There was only silence, but she didn't feel alone.

 _Bzzz Bzzz_

Annabel looked at her cell phone and smiled, before she raced back towards the bunker. There was a young man standing in front of the door of the bunker. She ran at him and jumped into his embrace, while kissing him. He kissed her back, while setting her down with a smile.

"Wow," he grinned with sparkling green eyes, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Annabel blushed slightly and knocked on the iron door.

Dean answered the door with the smallest smile at Annabel, before his eyes turned to the young man.

"Evan," Dean addressed him, "Welcome."

"Thank you, sir," Evan replied as they shook hands.

Dean gave Annabel a hug and wished her a happy birthday. They walked into the bunker, where Sam and Castiel were waiting with smiles.

"Hi Evan," Sam nodded his head in greeting and hugged Annabel.

"Hi," Evan nodded back.

"Happy birthday Annabel," Castiel gave her a hug.

Annabel and Evan took their seats at the library table, while holding hands.

"So I'll finally get to meet your father," he sounded nervous.

"Yup," Annabel nodded, "The only time I get to see him is on my birthday."

Evan nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, "Maybe he'll have good news this year?"

She smiled, but her brown eyes remained doubtful, "Maybe."

"You know your father does not realize you have a partner, correct?" Cas looked at Annabel.

"I told him about it last year," she crossed her arms.

"This is your father," Cas smiled, "He probably forgot."

Annabel sighed, "He's so single-minded."

Cas nodded and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Dean retrieved the final guest, Crowley. Annabel stood and walked over to him, giving his a hug, while he whispered a happy birthday. Evan followed behind her quietly until she pulled away from Crowley, to allow Evan to introduce himself.

"Hello sir," Evan gave a small bow.

"Who's this?" Crowley stared at Annabel.

"My name is Evan Axavier," he smiled, "I am Annabel's boyfriend."

There was silence as the two stared each other down. Evan was taller than Crowley, but wasn't as intimidating.

"Boyfriend?" Crowley looked at his daughter, "Since when?"

"Almost two years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the demon narrowed his eyes.

"I did," Annabel sighed, "Last year I told you, but I guess you forgot."

Again there was silence.

"What do you know about Annabel?" Crowley asked.

"Everything," Evan said, "I know she's a hunter, I know she's a cambion, I know she's the daughter of the King of Hell, and I know her mother has been missing for over a decade."

Everyone looked down.

"I see," Crowley nodded, "Are you a hunter?"

"No," Evan shook his head, "Just a regular, everyday human."

Everyone looked at Crowley for his reaction.

"Why are you with my daughter?"

"Because I love her," Evan smiled.

"I don't believe you."

Annabel clenched her fists, "Dad."

"What kind of human would accept her as she is?" Crowley crossed his arms, "She's an abomination."

"Crowley-" Castiel tried to intervene.

"So I have to ask," the demon narrowed his eyes, "Who are you working for?"

"Excuse me?" Evan frowned.

"Any normal human would have ran away by now," Crowley carefully watched Evan, "Who are you and who do you work for!?"

"This is an insult!" Evan stood from his chair, "To me and your daughter!"

"Answer the question," Crowley raised his hand and pressed his thumb and middle finger together, "Now."

"Dad!" Annabel cried.

"I love Annabel," Evan stood his ground, "And that's the truth."

Crowley grinned, "Are you sure?"

"Enough!" Annabel flung out her hand, causing Crowley to fall into his seat, hands stuck to the arm of the chair.

He tried to stand, but he couldn't even move a finger.

"You have no right!" she yelled, "You only come to see me once a year and you still think you have the right to dictate my life!"

"I'm your father!"

"Barely," Annabel looked him in the eyes, "Dean and Sam have been more like fathers than you ever have."

The demon's eyes went wide for a moment before he looked down, "I know."

"But hopefully I can change that," Annabel sighed.

He looked at his daughter with a frown, "What?"

"I'm going with you," she smiled, "To find mom."

"Annabel," he shook his head, "It's been twelve years, and I haven't found any leads."

"Because you're looking in the wrong places," Annabel rolled her eyes and released Crowley from the chair.

"What do you mean?" Crowley stood.

"You've been looking for clues on earth, right?"

He nodded.

"And you've been away from Hell for these twelve years, right?"

"Yes, but I put my second in command in charge," Crowley replied.

"Think about it," Annabel raised a brow, "You've found nothing on earth and you've been away from Hell. You have no idea what's going on down there."

"What are you suggesting?"

"We need to see what's going on in Hell," she crossed her arms, "Because I think mom's disappearance was a distraction, to get you out of Hell."


	2. Chapter One

_Hey there!_

 _Finally getting the first chapter up! I didn't take much time to edit this one, so I apologize for the errors, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!_

 _EatMyFeels_

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 ** _Hellfire_**

The room went silent, and all eyes were on Annabel.

"You think that this was a plan to get me off the throne?" Crowley's face slowly started to turn red.

"Yes," Annabel crossed her arms, "And you fell right into it."

"I'm sorry Annabel, but your birthday is postponed," he stomped towards the bunker door.

"Wait!" Annabel ran after her father, "I'm going with you!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You're not going to stop me!"

Crowley looked at his daughter and finally smiled, "You really are your mother's daughter."

They left the bunker together, leaving everyone standing in the library in a stunned silence. Annabel linked arms with Crowley, and without a word they descended into Hell. The nineteen-year-old looked around the dark corridor with large windows on one side. A throbbing red glow illuminated the wall on the other side. She looked through the window and let out a gasp. She saw flames, blood, and chains in a black pit, like an intricate spider web, chains suspended victims over the abyss.

"Th-this-"

"This is Hell," Crowley looked at his daughter, "This is my domain."

Annabel backed away from the window as her face blanched.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you," he sighed.

"I'm-" she took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"We can leave if you wa-"

"No," her brown eyes hardened with determination, "I'm staying."

"Okay," Crowley nodded, "Just, don't leave my side."

Annabel nodded and looked at her father, "Lets find mom."

Side by side the two wandered through the halls of Hell, until they approached the throne room that Crowley once sat in. He squared off his shoulders and prepared himself for anything.

"Stay behind me," he glanced at Annabel.

She nodded and tucked herself behind her father. He threw out his arms, causing the double doors to fly open with louds thuds. He walked into the room his head slightly upturned as his eyes scanned the room, until they landed on the throne. His sight shifted over slightly. Ashton stared at him, her brown eyes wide and bewildered. He could see the tears that streaked her bruised face.

"Crowley!" She leaned forward, but the chains attached at her wrists prevented her from running to his side.

"It took you long enough," a Scottish accent chuckled, "Fergus."

Crowley's face twitched into a snarl, "Mother."

Annabel watched the scene in front of her silently, her eyes focused on the redhead on the throne.

"You must be Annabel," the woman smiled and held out her arms, "Come, give grandmother a hug."

"Go screw yourself," Annabel hissed.

"Now, that's no way to speak to family," Rowena frowned and let her arms fall.

"Stay away from my daughter you evil bitch!" Ashton snarled.

"Hush!" Rowena snapped her fingers.

Ashton opened her mouth to yell at the witch, but no sounds escaped her lips. She was put on mute.

"So, this was your plan?" Crowley scoffed, "To get me out of Hell, so you could steal the throne?"

"It worked didn't it?"

"Temporarily," he chuckled, "Now I'm back, and you should be running with your tail between your legs."

"Tsk, tsk," she clucked, "You're the one who abandoned Hell."

"To find my wife," he scowled, "Whom you kidnapped to distract me."

"Details," Rowena waved her as though brushing the comment away.

"I think it's time for a coup d'état," Crowley grinned.

"Oh please," Rowena rolled her eyes and threw a few of her curls over her shoulder, "I've got the Book of the Damned, meaning I'm stronger than ever."

"But are you stronger than the King of Hell and a cambion?" Annabel moved to stand beside her father.

"Perhaps not, however," she snapped her fingers, "I've got help."

A figure walked out of the shadows with a glinting grin. Annabel watched the figure, her eyes growing wide, and her lips trembling.

"E-Evan?"

"Surprised?" he arched a brow.

Annabel shook her head, "It can't be."

"Poor little Annabel," he pouted, "You are so naïve."

She pursed her lips to stop them from trembling.

"Bastard," Crowley growled.

"I needed to keep tabs on her," Rowena smiled, "I needed to keep her close."

"I trusted you," Annabel frowned, "I loved you."

"Nothing has to change," he flashed her his charming smile, "We can still be together."

"What?"

"Rowena isn't as bad as everyone thinks," Evan exclaimed, "She's willing to give us a life together."

"Annabel," Crowley's gruff voice addressed her, "This is a trick."

"I know," she said and glanced at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Crowley glared at Rowena.

"I want to be with my granddaughter," she exclaimed as she stood from the throne, "is that so wrong?"

"You want to use me for my powers," Annabel corrected.

Rowena pressed her hand against her chest with an expression of shock, "I would never!"

"You're a lying whore, mother," Crowley scowled, "And you'll never change."

Annabel turned her attention to the redheaded women, "Leave, or feel the consequences."

"You have so much potential Annabel," Rowena ignored her request, "I can make you stronger."

She walked towards the cambion and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek, Annabel swatted her hand away.

"Don't touch me," Annabel growled and reached for her knife.

Rowena backed away from Annabel with a frown and snapped her fingers.

"Annabel, look out!" Crowley exclaimed and moved towards his daughter to intercept Evan's attack.

" _Manete!_ " Rowena pointed a finger at Crowley with a grin.

"Nice try," Crowley grinned without stopping, "But that won't work twice on me."

He blocked Evan's attack, which caused the boy to back away. Crowley grinned and without warning snapped his fingers, but nothing happened. He frowned and tried again, but still nothing happened. He looked up, not seeing a devil's trap, and then looked down. He stood on a rug, and his guess was that there was a devil's trap underneath it. He took a step forwards and backwards. It was a small devil's trap that kept in one spot, with only enough space to stand.

"Dad!" Annabel moved towards his, but was blocked by Rowena.

"Listen to me Annabel," the witch pleaded, "We can help each other. We can work together!"

"Not interested," she scoffed.

Her eyes flickered over to Evan just in time to see him holding an angel blade.

"Evan, stop!" she shoved passed Rowena, who grabbed her arm.

"Please, Annabel," she dug her nails into the girl's flesh, "Reconsider!"

"No way," Annabel growled and pulled her arm free with a wince.

There were long bloody gouges left from Rowena's nails. Annabel ignored them and ran to Evan, pleading with him.

"Evan, please stop!" she yelled, but pulled out her iron knife.

He didn't respond as he lifted the angel blade high above his head, ready to stab Crowley.

"Stop!" Annabel screamed and suddenly everything seemed to stop.

Her eyes were screwed shut, but a dripping sound echoed in her ears.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek and fall off her chin.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

Her hands began to shake uncontrollably.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

She opened her eyes and stared up into lush green eyes.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

She could feel warm blood run down her forearms before it dripped to the floor.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

She pulled the knife out of Evan's chest.

 _Splurt._

 _Thud._

He fell to the floor, his eye green eyes staring up at her, empty and lifeless.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

His blood dripped off the blade of the knife in her right hand, while her own fell from the fingertips of her injured arm.

 _Clank._

 _Thud._

She dropped the knife and fell to her knees as she stared at her bloodied hands.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

Suddenly time resumed. She could feel everyone's eyes staring at her.

"I suppose this is my time to flee," Rowena said and disappeared.

There was a long silence, but Annabel could still hear the _drip, drop_.

"Annabel," Crowley whispered to her.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

"Annabel," she could hear Evan's voice echo.

 _Drip._

 _Drop._

"Annabel!" Crowley's voice broke through.

She blinked a few times and looked towards her father. She shook her head before she stood and walked towards him. She felt wobbly on her legs, but she made it to him. She pulled back the carpet to reveal the devil's trap, and broke the seal.

Crowley rushed to Ashton's side and released her from her chains. They embraced, but Annabel wasn't paying attention to them. She just stared at Evan's body as his blood began to pool around him. Ashton and Crowley approached Annabel with frowns.

"Sweetie," Ashton spoke in a gentle tone, "I'm sorry."

Annabel glanced at her.

"Lets go home," Ashton smiled and held out her hand.

Annabel ignored the hand, rushed into her mother's embrace, and began to sob.


	3. Chapter Two

_Hey there!_

 _Sorry it's been awhile! School has been keeping me pretty busy! Anyway, here's the second chapter. I apologize for the many errors, but I hope you enjoy reading!_

 _EatMyFeels_

 ** _Chapter Two:_**

 ** _Haunted_**

When they returned to the bunker Sam, Dean, and Castiel waited with worried expressions. As soon as they saw Ashton they smiled and rushed over to her. Annabel watched with a blank look as she wandered further into the bunker, towards the library. She could hear some murmured comments as she walked away from them.

"Annabel," she heard Castiel say from behind her, "I'm sorry about Evan."

"I-" she took a shaky breath, "I don't know what hurts worse."

Cas stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"The betrayal," she squeezed her eyes shut, "Or that he's gone-"

She opened her eyes and stared at her shaky hands, "Because I-"

"Listen to me Annabel," Castiel placed a hand on her shoulder, "There was nothing else you could do."

She shook her head, "I killed him."

"He would have killed Crowley."

"That doesn't change anything," she pulled away from him, "I killed someone I loved."

Cas opened his mouth, but shut it again.

"I'm going to bed," she walked out of the library and too her room.

She flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Everyone else gathered in the library. They sat around a table and began to discuss what had happened.

"So it was Rowena this entire time," Sam nearly growled, "And Evan was one of her witches."

"That little bastard," Dean growled.

"Hey-" Ashton stopped them, "He wasn't exactly as bad as you guys think."

"What do you mean?" Crowley frowned.

"Evan loved Annabel," Ashton sighed, "Rowena had Evan under her thumb. I'm sure if he could, he would have rebelled, but trust me, Rowena had complete control over him."

"Really?" Dean sounded sceptical.

"She's become extremely powerful," she crossed her arms and looked to Crowley, "Before you and Annabel arrived, Evan attempted to assassinate Rowena."

"You can't be serious," Crowley frowned.

Ashton nodded, "Instead of killing him, she made him a puppet."

"So he had no control over his actions?" Crowley's frowned disappeared.

"None," she sighed and looked around the table, "Don't tell Annabel, she'll just blame herself more."

"But-" Castiel spoke.

"Please," Ashton stared at him, "Castiel, it'll only make things worse for her."

He simply nodded.

"But why didn't Rowena stop Annabel from killing Evan?" Sam asked, "He could have still been useful to her."

"Don't you see?" Ashton rubbed her temples, "She wants Annabel to break."

"She wants Annabel to go dark side?" Dean leaned back into his chair.

Ashton nodded, "The more broken Annabel is, the more Rowena can manipulate her."

"It won't work," Crowley slapped his hand on the table, "She's too strong."

She shook her head, "I'm not so sure."

"We'll have to keep and eye on her," Sam sighed, "For her own safety."

Castiel suddenly stood.

"What's wrong Cas?" Dean frowned.

"Angel radio is going crazy," his eyes were glued to one spot, "They know about what happened with Annabel."

"Shit," Dean growled.

"I need to go," Cas looked at Ashton, "I need to make sure they don't get out of hand."

Ashton nodded, "Thanks."

With the sounds of wings, Castiel was gone.

Everyone looked like they aged ten years.

"How are you Ashton?" Sam asked, "You were down there for twelve years."

"It felt like centuries," Ashton shuddered.

Sam did a quick calculation, "It would have felt like one thousand four hundred and forty years."

"Thanks Sam," Ash sent him a glare.

"What exactly happened?" he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Besides that bitch using me as scratching post?"

The room went silent.

"Rowena used Evan like a crystal ball," Ash said, "So I saw my little girl grow up without me."

Suddenly Ashton's expression went sour and she turned to Crowley, who frowned in confusion. She then punched him square in the nose with a grunt.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?!" she hissed, "How could you leave Annabel to look for me!?"

"I left her in good hands," his voice was muffled from his hands as he grabbed his nose.

"But you're her father!" Ashton's face was red, "You should have been there for her!"

"I know," Crowley looked away from her, "But I was lost without you."

Ashton shook her head, "Jesus Crowley!"

The demon remained silent.

"We have a lot of catching up to do with her," Ash crossed her arms.

Crowley nodded and dropped his hands from his face, "I know."

She let out a long sigh and looked at the boys, "Thank you for looking after her."

They smiled and nodded.

"She's a good kid," Dean said.

"No thanks to us," she glanced at her husband.

Annabel blinked as tears slid from her eyes and rolled over her temples. She was still staring up at the ceiling. She could hear her mother yelling, but the walls muffled it. She finally let out a sigh and sat up in her bed. She looked around her room. Everywhere there was evidence of Evan's existence. Pictures, clothing, notes, and gifts he had given her.

She couldn't believe that he had betrayed her, but yet she saw it with her own eyes. She thought he loved her, she still did. She wanted to believe that everything was Rowena's fault, she wanted an explanation from Evan, but it was too late for that. Every time her eyes closed, she could see his dead green eyes staring at her.

She looked down at her hands. They were still covered with dried blood. She felt the sting of vomit as it climbed up her throat. She ran to the sink that was in her room. Her stomach clenched as she vomited into the sink. After a few heaves she was able to catch her breath. Her entire body was shaking. She turned on the faucet and started to wash her hands and arms.

Even after all the blood had been washed away, she continued to scrub at her skin. The gouges left from Rowena's nails had healed, but her hands and arms were red and swollen from the scrubbing. She looked up into the mirror and saw Evan staring back her. His face was pale and angry.

 _"_ _How could you?"_

Annabel's hands clutched the sink tightly.

 _"_ _I thought you loved me!"_

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

 _"_ _You killed me!"_

"I'm sorry," tears fell from her eyes.

 _"_ _I loved you!"_

"I'm sorry!" she screamed and squeezed her eyes shut.

Suddenly the sink and mirror exploded into a million shards. Annabel felt the stinging as the glass cut the skin of her face. She fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself. She continued to apologize as everything in her room began to float and fly around. It was like a tornado had been let lose in her bedroom. Pictures were ripped off the wall, shards of porcelain and glass shredded everything.

"Annabel!" Dean yelled through the door, "What's going in there?"

She could hear him rattling the locked door.

Annabel hugged her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

"Annabel!" Dean yelled, "Open this door!"

 _"_ _Annabel_ ," Evan's voice echoed in her ears.

Suddenly the door flew off its hinges and slammed against the opposite wall. Everything in the room stopped. Shards and shreds of Annabel's possessions floated in the air.

"That is enough," Crowley's voice was stern.

The debris fell to the floor as Ashton ran to Annabel and wrapped her arms around her. She petted Annabel's hair and whispered to her. Crowley stood in the doorway looking at the destroyed bedroom. His eyes drifted to his daughter.

"Annabel," he spoke.

She looked at him.

"Clean this up," he said, "And then we'll talk."

Annabel nodded and looked at the destruction. She closed her eyes. The debris began to repair itself, the sink and mirror shards formed together on the wall, until they were complete. The pictures returned to their place on the walls, and everything else returned to its original place and form.

Ashton and Annabel stood. They walked out of the room and to the library along with everyone else. Annabel sat in a chair; her red and swollen arms were clutched in front of her chest. Her body was still shaking, but her tears had stopped. Her throat was dry, her tongue was swollen, and tasted like salt. Her head pounded as her sore eyes looked at the worried faces in front of her.

"I'm sorry," she croaked.

"There's no reason to be sorry," Ashton knelt in front of her and grasped her hands.

Annabel shook her head, which caused it to throb in pain.

"I keep seeing him," she whispered, "I keep hearing him."

"Who?" Ash frowned, "Evan?"

She nodded, "It's like he's haunting me."

Ash looked at the boys.

"Annabel," Dean placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder as she moved out of his way, "Can I tell you something?"

Annabel looked at him and nodded.

He knelt down to eye level with her, "We're all haunted."

"Really?" she frowned.

He nodded, "We've all done terrible things that haunt us."

Anna licked her dry lips, "You have?"

He gave a sad sigh, "More times than I'd like to think about."

"We all carry the burden of the people we've failed," Sam added, "Me, you, Dean, Castiel, Crowley, and your mother."

Annabel looked at her mother who gave her a small nod.

"How do you deal with it?" she asked Sam.

"I can't tell you that," he sighed, "We all deal with it differently."

She looked down at her hands.

"We all try our hardest to repent," Dean told her.

"How?"

"By saving as many people as we can," he smiled, "That's why we hunt."

She nodded slowly.

"But it takes times Annabel," he placed hand on her knee, "But eventually, you'll forgive yourself."

"Are you sure?"

He smiled, "I'm sure."

Annabel threw her arms around Dean's neck, "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back lightly, "Everything will be all right, just give it time."

She buried her face into his leather jacket and let a few tears out.


	4. Chapter Three

_Hey guys and girls!_

 _I'm back! I'm still working on my original fiction book, but I've decided that I will also be working on my fanfiction at the same time! I'm hoping to get a chapter posted once a week. I'm reposting Chapter Three because I've made some changes to the end of the chapter. Please forgive the errors and enjoy!_

 _Thanks for your patience,_

 _EatMyFeels_

 ** _Chapter Three:_**

 ** _Angel_**

A few weeks after Ashton's return, and Evan's death, Annabel had begun to return to normal. It was a slow process, but with everyone's support, she was able to finally look in the mirror.

She was in her room, going through her stuff. She finally decided it was time to do something about all the stuff that was related to Evan. She had a few cardboard boxes on her bed, one was full and taped closed, one was empty, and the other had a few things in it. She was taking pictures off the wall and sliding them into an envelope when Castiel knocked on her door.

"Come in," she called as she slid the last picture into the brown envelope.

Castiel opened the door and looked around her room. She placed the sealed and labeled envelope into the box before she moved to the closet.

"What's up?" she asked as she pulled clothes off their hangers.

She draped the sweaters and shirts over her left arm.

"I got news from Heaven," Cas said as he sat on her bed.

Her shoulders tensed slightly, "Oh?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "It's not bad news, but it's not good news either."

"What'd the angels and god say?" she asked but didn't turn around.

"They're assigning an angel to keep an eye on you," he said.

"Why?" she looked over her shoulder, "You're usually here anyway."

"They said I'm too close to the situation," he cleared his throat.

"Meaning you're too close to me," she scoffed and tossed the clothing into the box.

"They're right, though," his blue eyes looked at her.

"So am I going to be followed around by an angel or something?" she closed the box and taped it shut.

"Not exactly," he said, "The angel will probably watch you from afar."

"Comforting," she rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do Annabel," he sighed.

"So why do I need a stalker angel anyway?" she asked as continued to pack up some of the things that Evan gave her.

"Rowena is still missing," he shifted awkwardly, "They want to protect you from her."

"Liar," Annabel sent him a glare, "They want to make sure Rowena doesn't get her hands on me and my powers."

"And to protect you from her," he said and shifted again.

"What are you hiding?" her brown eyes stared him down.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're not telling me everything Cas," she walked towards him, "What are you hiding from me?"

"N-nothing."

"Liar," she dropped a few things into the last box.

"I'm not l-lying," he adjusted his tie.

"You were my favourite uncle," she sighed and walked away from him, "But I guess I'll have to promote Sam or Dean."

"W-wait!" Castiel gulped, "There is another reason."

"What is it?"

Cas hesitated.

"Hmmm Sam or Dean?" she pondered.

"They want to make sure you don't-" he searched for the right words, "They want to make sure you don't change."

"Change?" Annabel frowned, "Change how?"

"Uh," Cas trailed.

"Fine," Annabel walked towards her door, "I'll go ask my new _favourite_ uncle."

"Th-they're worried that you'll go dark," he placed a hand over his eyes and sighed, "Ashton's going to kill me."

"Go dark?" Anna turned to him, "Why would I go dark?"

"After Evan-" he removed his hand from his face, "They thought that after losing him, your grief might lead you down a bad path."

"There's more," she stood in front of him, "Isn't there?"

He shook his head.

"You're lying again."

He shook his head again, "I'm not."

"Please Uncle Cas," she pleaded, "I need to know."

"I promised your mother I wouldn't say anything," he sighed.

"About what?" Annabel sat beside him on her bed.

"I can't Anna," he looked at her with sad blue eyes.

"Please Castiel," she gave him her big brown puppy eyes.

He squeezed his eyes shut, "I-I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" she grabbed one of his hands.

He shook his head.

"Please," she squeezed his hand, "You have to tell me."

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

She dropped his hand, "Fine."

She stood from the bed and walked to her door.

"Wh-where are you going?" he asked and stood.

"To talk to my mom," she looked over her should at him, "she won't be that mad at you, will she?"

Castiel's face blanched, "W-wait Annabel."

"No," she said, "You obviously won't tell me, so I'm going to ask her."

"It's about Evan," he blurted.

"What?" Annabel spun around.

"H-he," he looked down, "He tried killing Rowena before you and your father found your mother."

"He did?" she frowned.

"He did," Cas nodded, "But he failed, and instead of killing him, Rowena made him a puppet."

Annabel's eyes went wide, "what."

"Your mother said that there was no doubt that he loved you," Castiel couldn't bring himself to look at Annabel.

"H-he was a puppet?"

Cas went silent.

"He was being controlled by her?" Annabel's body began to shake, "And I-"

"This is why your mother wanted it to remain a secret," Cas explained, "Please Annabel, don't blame yourself."

She looked at Castiel and shook her head, "I'm sorry Cas."

Before he could say another word, Annabel disappeared from her room. She stood outside the bunker and ran into the woods. Her eyes stung as her vision blurred. She let the branches slap her as she ran past the trees. She processed the new information and came to a conclusion.

Evan had not betrayed her, she betrayed him.

She stopped in the clearing and looked up at the sky. Sunset had painted the clouds blood red. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing, while her body shook like an autumn leaf. As the sky darkened she felt a shadow begin to cast over her heart. No matter how hard Annabel tried to think of a reason to forgive herself, she couldn't.

"Idiot," a deep voice spoke from behind her.

Annabel spun around and glared at the person who leaned against a nearby tree. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he held his head high.

"Excuse me?" Annabel scowled.

"Castiel," he sighed, "He shouldn't have said anything."

He pushed himself away from the tree and walked towards Annabel. He appeared to be in his twenties and stood around 6'1". He had a dark brooding face that was covered with shadows. Through the shadows, Annabel could see his light grey, almost silver, eyes. His black hair was slicked back loosely, except for a few rebellious locks that fell in front of his face.

He slid his hand through his hair trying to tame the rebels. A single lock fell forward and continued its protest. The man ignored it and stopped in front of Annabel. The man towered over her and had to tilt his head downward to look at her, causing a few more locks of hair to fall out of place.

"Who are you?" Annabel narrowed her eyes.

"My name is Silas," he gave a slight grin, "I'm the angel that will be watching over you from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter," Annabel scoffed.

"Obviously, you do," he scoffed back.

Annabel glared, "Says you."

"You know it's true," he crossed his arms, "You're hanging by a thread Annabel."

"You don't know me," she hissed.

"I can tell by the look in your eyes," his silver eyes pierced her, "You're so close to giving up, to giving _in_."

"You don't know anything," she glared and walked pass him.

He followed her, "I know more than you think."

She ignored him as she walked towards the bunker. She entered the bunker, hoping that the angel wouldn't be able to follow her inside. She, however, was not so lucky. Silas was still following her when she entered the library, where her mother and Castiel argued.

"I can't believe you told her!" Ashton yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I think she has a right to know!" he argued back.

"How interesting," Silas chuckled, "The great Castiel is arguing with a human woman."

"Silas?" Cas frowned and stared at the angel.

"Is this where our brave leader spends his spare time?" Silas raised a dark eyebrow.

"You're the one watching over Annabel?"

Silas nodded, "Good thing I arrived on time."

"Thank you, Silas," Castiel nodded his head slightly.

"Who is this?" Ashton said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"This is Silas," Cas said, "He's been assigned to look over Annabel, don't worry, he is trustworthy, even though he can be quite rude at times."

"I don't need a babysitter," Annabel stood beside her mother, "I'm not going dark or evil or whatever."

"Says the one who is beating herself up over killing her evil boyfriend," Silas crossed his arms.

Annabel flinched slightly, "Asshole."

"Silas," Cas hit a stern tone, "That was uncalled for."

"Hey, I'm just supposed to watch over the cambion," Silas raised his hands in defense, "No one said I had to be nice too."

"I'm asking you to be nice," Cas looked Silas in the eyes.

"You really are too close to the situation," Silas chuckled.

"Silas, please," Cas frowned.

"Fine," Silas sighed, "I'll be nice."

"And make sure nothing happens to her," Castiel added.

"Fine, fine," Silas nodded his head, "I'll be a good babysitter."

Annabel growled and clenched her fists into tight balls. A lamp flew off the table at Silas's head, but he easily reflected it with a chuckle. His silvery eyes met her blazing brown ones. It was a battle of ice and fire. Silas was cold and ruthless, while Annabel was burning with anger.

"Annabel," Ashton spoke, "That was rude."

"He was rude first," Anna crossed her arms.

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Ash sighed.

"I never fully understood that math," Annabel scoffed, "Technically, it should make two rights."

"That's not the point," Ashton rubbed the bridge of her nose, "You shouldn't retaliate."

"How else is he supposed to learn?"

Ashton opened her mouth, but shut but again, knowing it was futile. She wasn't going to win an argument with Annabel at this point. Her daughter was too heated up, and she took after her parents, stubborn and not willing to lose. Even though Ashton backed down, Castiel didn't seem to understand that it was useless to argue.

"You both should try to get along," he said, "Since you'll be together for a while."

"Not going to happen," Annabel scoffed and glared at Silas, "Bird Brains here is going to fly home and leave me the hell alone."

"Sorry," the angel grinned, "No can do. I've got orders."

"You know what?" Annabel's eyes targeted him, "You can take you orders and shove them where-"

"Okay Annabel," Castiel interrupted, "There's no need to-"

"Who's this?" Dean's voice overpowered Castiel's.

"Silas," the young angel turned the Winchester, "I am Annabels Guardian Angel."

"Like I've been saying," Annabel grinned and spoke up, "I don't need a babysitter, right Dean?"

"Wrong," Dean glanced at her.

"What?" Annabel frowned.

"Annabel," Dean sighed, "Rowena's not going to give up."

"I can handle her," Anna scoffed.

"Not when she's got the book," Dean shook his head.

"You know I'm strong enough to take her down!" her face went red.

"Not when you're emotionally unstable!"

"What the hell Dean!" Anna clenched her fists.

"You've been compromised ever since Evan's death," Dean crossed his arms.

"I'm fine!" she protested.

"Anna," Dean looked her in the eyes, "I've been in your shoes. You're not fine. Not even close."

Annabel averted her eyes.

"That's that," Dean nodded.

"I don't think so," Crowley walked into the room with his arms crossed, "She's not your daughter Dean, so you don't get the final word."

"I'm the one that raised her," Dean narrowed his eyes, "And where were you?"

Annabel looked between her father and Dean as they spat at each other. With a breath, she closed her eyes and pictured a scene in front of her. _Go_. She thought to herself. The air around her body vibrated for a moment before she opened her brown eyes. The chilled air around her caused her to shiver and gave her skin goose bumps.

When she opened her eyes she saw small building dimly lit under the flickering streetlamp. Its sign was peeling strips of old paint and the sidewalk in front of the door was cracked. She heard music being played through outdoor speakers. Behind here were a few empty vehicles. With another breath, she moved forwards.

She walked into the building and was greeted by the scent of beer and fryer oil. She sat at scarred wood of the bar and received a frown from the bartender. He walked towards her while drying out a glass.

"ID please," he said.

Annabel pulled her wallet out from her back pocket and showed him her driver license.

"Kansas, eh?" the bartender chuckled, "What brings you all way to Alberta?"

"Just traveling," Annabel smiled.

"I see," he nodded, "What would you like?"

"Cherry whiskey paralyzer and a cheeseburger please," she said.

The bartender put the orders through and started on her drink. When Annabel looked around she saw an old pool table near the back of the small bar. There were only a few other people in the bar. There were two men who looked to be in their fifties chatting. Then there was a younger man at the pool table taking a shot on one of the balls.

"Here ya go," the bartender said and placed the paralyzer down on the bar.

The door to the bar creaked open. Anna looked over at the door and saw a scowling Silas walk in. She grumbled under her breath and took a larger gulp from the paralyzer. He sat on the stool beside her. The bartender asked for his order.

"Water," Silas said, "And an order of fries."

"Alright," the bartender's brown eyes shifted between the two before he placed the order.

"What are you doing here?" Annabel asked and took another sip from her drink.

"My job," he said as the bartender placed a glass of water in front of Silas, "What about you?"

"Escaping from an awkward situation," she said.

"Don't blame you."

"It's hard having a family like that," she chuckled to herself.

"I can relate," Silas said and sipped his water.

Annabel gave him a look from the corner of her eyes.

"Cas, myself, and all the other angels are brothers and sisters," Silas said, "We're a big family full of conflicting personalities too."

"I suppose," Anna gave a small shrug and lowered her voice, "but you don't have Winchester's for uncles and the King of Hell for a father."

"Thank God for that," Silas grinned.

Anna rolled her eyes at the angel as her burger was placed in front of her. She started eating as she ignored the angel beside her. _The sooner I prove that I don't need supervision, the sooner I can get rid of him._ A basket of fries was then placed in front f Silas. She stuffed a few fries into her mouth and started to chew when Silas spoke again.

"You're pretty lucky that I'm the one looking after you," Silas said.

Anna swallowed her fries before she spoke, "I don't feel lucky."

"I have some experience dealing with humans and being on earth," he said, "Not all of my brothers and sisters have the same level of understanding for emotions that I do."

"Yet you're still a dick," Anna said before taking a bite out of her burger.

"You have been coddled by Castiel," Silas said, "You need to see the severity of your situation."

"I understand the severity," she grumbled through her food, before swallowing, "I'm the one that's _feeling_ these emotions. I'm the one that has to _deal_ with them too. No matter how understanding you are there is no way you can understand the _depth_ of my emotions."

"I am merely here to keep your actions in line," he said, "Or stop you when you cross that line."

"Stop me?" he eyes narrowed, "Or kill me?"

"The last thing I want is to make your family my enemy."

Annabel ate more of her burger, while Silas started on his order of fries. She glanced at his face from the corner of her eyes. His light grey eyes were looking up at the small television above the bar. His black hair was pushed back, except for the locks that fell in front of his eyes. _If I didn't know him I would think he was a normal human._

"It's rude to stare you know," he said with a grin.

"It's rude to stalk a girl too," Anna grumbled under her breath and finished her burger.

Silas sighed, "How about we make a deal?"

"You realize I'm Crowley's daughter right?" she raised a brow, "He taught me about making deals."

"Just listen," Silas said with a slight growl, "If you put an end to Rowena I will convince Heaven that you are not going dark and then I can get out of your hair."

"You make that sound easier than what it actually is," Anna said with a long draw from her straw.

"You don't want me here, right?" Silas said, "And I definitely don't want to be here. There are more important matters I could be dealing with right now. So let's make this situation easier on both of us."

"So if Rowena is dealt with, then I won't have an angel stalker anymore?"

"Exactly."

"I can drink to that," Anna grinned and finished her paralyzer.

"So where should we start hunting for Rowena?"

"No clue," Annabel shrugged.

Silas raised a brow at her.

"But," Annabel added, "It might be easier if we let her find us."

"I'm listening."

"It's pretty simple," Annabel said, "Use me as bait and then we trap her. From there we can kill her."

"We can't kill her."

"Why?" Annabel frowned.

"We need to find the Book of the Damned."

"She doesn't carry it on herself," Anna sighed, "She usually has it hidden away somewhere."

"We can't let the book fall into the hands of evil again," Silas said.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Trap her, like you said," he explained, "But use her to find the location of the Book. After that, you can do what you like with her."

"Why does Heaven want the Book of the Damned?" Annabel narrowed her eyes.

"We are going to remove from Earth."

"And use it for yourselves?" Anna crossed her arms.

"No," Silas shook his head, "The Book is invaluable so we can't destroy it, but it is also dangerous. We need to keep it out of the hands of humans and monsters alike."

"And leave it in the hands of Angels?" she raised a brow, "Because there has _never_ been a corrupt angel before."

"We're backtracking here," Silas rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Let's leave the Book out of this for now. If you capture Rowena then Heaven will leave you alone, deal?"

Silas held out his hand, but Annabel ignored the hand and leaned towards Silas. She captured his lips in hers. She pulled back with a small grin.

"You always seal a deal with a kiss."


	5. Chapter Four

_Hey there!_

 _Surprise! A new chapter! I'm so glad I got this chapter finished and ready to post tonight. Please forgive the errors, as usual, and enjoy!_

 _EatMyFeels_

 ** _Chapter Four:_**

 ** _Bait_**

Annabel watched as Silas's eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks blushed. His mouth opened then shut. His light grey eyes looked at her then darted away. Annabel grinned and she placed money on the bar top.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"Back home," she said over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

She exited the bar and with a chuckle, she appeared in the bunkers kitchen. The air around her vibrated and her skin tingled. A pair of brown eyes stared at her. Ashton sat at the table in the kitchen with a mug in her hands.

"Where were you?" Ashton asked.

"Alberta," Annabel averted her eyes, "Had a drink and a burger. I just needed to get away."

"And Silas?"

"He'll show up soon," Anna said, "He found me there."

"I see."

"Mom," Annabel sighed, "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Yeah, you are Mom," Annabel sat down across from Ashton, "I can tell."

"You can't run away from situations like that," Ashton sighed and took a drink from her mug, "We're all family and we can't just disappear when things get rough."

Anna looked down at her clasped hands.

"Your father and Dean have finished their discussion," Ash said, "And I think they both realize their roles going into the future."

"But dad-" Annabel began but stopped.

"I know," Ashton said with a light chuckle, "He wasn't a part of your life until a couple of weeks ago and neither was I."

Anna pried dirt out from under her nails, "But you couldn't help that. You were kidnapped."

"That's true," Ash said, "And I'm not excusing Crowley's actions, but when you love someone you get tunnel vision."

"Yeah, I know," Anna clenched her hands.

"Your father has learned his lesson," Ashton sighed and sipped her drink, "He feels a lot of guilt for these past twelve years."

"You know," Annabel looked up at her mother, "I never really blamed him because I could see how much he missed you. And besides, Dean, Sam, and Castiel raised me well. I had a good childhood, I just wished that you could have been a part of it."

"So do I," Ashton's eyes became glossy with tears, "I wished for that every day I was away. It truly was Hell watching you grow up without being there."

"Mom," Annabel reached out and grabbed her mother's hand, "We have the rest of our lives to be a family. Let's not dwell on the past we can't change."

Ashton squeezed her daughter's hand, "You really have grown into a wonderful woman."

"Thanks, mom," Annabel smiled.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway of the kitchen. When Annabel looked over she saw Silas leaning against the doorframe. Anna let out a silent sigh but saw how her mother looked between Silas and her.

"Come sit down," Ashton said, "There's something I want to ask."

As Silas walked towards them, Annabel took that moment to really look at her mother. Her brown eyes were focused on the angel. Her brown hair had grey streaks and was cut an inch above her shoulder. There were shallow wrinkles around her eyes and in between her eyebrows.

"Now Silas," Ashton began with slightly narrowed eyes, "How long have you been watching Annabel?"

"Only a few d-"

"Don't you dare lie to me Angel," Ashton crossed her arms.

Silas glanced as Annabel, and then back at Ashton, "I'm not a liberty to say."

Annabel's eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them on the angel.

"That answers my question just fine," Ashton sighed.

"You're unbelievable," Annabel spat.

"I've got my orders," Silas said, "I don't expect you to understand."

"And what about our deal?"

"Wait," Ashton jumped in, "What deal?"

"If I capture Rowena then he'll stop following me around," Annabel said.

Ashton looked at Silas, "Wouldn't Heaven send another angel to watch Annabel?"

"No," he shook his head, "Once Rowena is taken care of there doesn't seem to be any worries about Annabel, especially after yours and Crowley's return."

"Sometimes I really think Heaven causes more issues for us than Hell ever did," Ashton grumbled under her breath.

"Says the Queen of Hell," Silas retorted.

"Says the one that has kept Crowley in line for how many years?" she raised an eyebrow.

The kitchen went silent.

"Right," Ashton cleared her throat, "So I will be assisting Annabel to get back at that bitch of a mother-in-law."

Anna raised an eyebrow at her mother, "Jeez mom, language much?"

"We're all adults here," Ashton rolled her eyes but smiled.

Silas shifted his light grey eyes towards Annabel, "And what about the rest of the family?"

"I don't think they'll like my plan much," she replied and shifted in her seat, "Especially dad."

"And what's this plan?" Ashton narrowed her brown eyes on her daughter.

"I'm going to be bait to trap Rowena," Anna said with a shrug, "No big deal."

" _No big deal_?" Ashton seethed, "Seriously Anna?"

"It's not," she said, "As long as we catch Rowena before she catches me."

"Right," Ash said in a sarcastic tone, "Because that will be _so_ easy."

"You know mom," Annabel grinned, "They say that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Do you understand how dangerous this plan is?" Ashton asked as she brushed passed the comment.

"Of course I do mom," Annabel said, "But I'm not just regular human. I can teleport. I can turn Rowena into a rat if I really want to. I can handle her, especially since she doesn't carry the Book of the Damned around."

"And you're confident in your powers?" Silas asked.

"Yes."

Annabel looked at her mother and then to Silas. They wore similar expressions. Their mouths were pulled at the edges, into straight lines and their eyebrows creased their foreheads. She smiled at them in a way that said _I've got this._ Ashton sighed and returned the smile, but Silas's face remained unchanged.

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked as he poked his head into the entrance of the kitchen.

"Nothing much," Annabel said and stood from the table, "Just chatting and now going to bed."

"Okay," Sam said with a smile, "Sleep well."

"I will," she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left the kitchen.

As she walked to her room she could hear Silas's boot steps behind her. When she got to her door she looked at the angel with narrowed eyes.

"You're not coming in," she said, "So either you get your own room or you're going to have to sleep outside my door."

"Who said I needed sleep?" he raised a brow.

"Well," she paused, "Whatever. Just don't be a creep."

She entered her room and quickly shut the door behind her. She sulked towards her closet and got changed into her pyjamas as she grumbled to herself.

"Awesome comeback Annabel," she said under her breath, "Just awesome."

She got into bed and snapped her fingers. The lights went out in her room as she got herself adjusted into a sleeping position. _Don't be a creep. God, how lame was that?_ She shut her eyes and swore she heard a soft chuckle from the other side of her door. _Damned angel creep._

The next morning Annabel woke up from a knock at her door.

"Mmmm?" was her response.

"May I come in?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said with a yawn.

Castiel opened the door and entered her room before shutting the door behind him. As the door shut Anna could see Silas as he glanced into her room from the threshold. She felt a scowl pull on her face as she sat up in her bed.

"What's up Cas?" she asked and smiled at her uncle.

"I wanted to ask you if you really planned on using yourself as bait to trap Rowena."

"Jesus," she groaned, "Who all knows about this?"

"Your mother, Sam, and myself," he replied.

Annabel let out a growled sigh, "To answer your question. Yes, that's my plan."

"Why haven't you told your father or Dean?" Cas asked.

"Honestly," Annabel said, "I only told mom, but only because she asked."

"So you don't plan on telling them?"

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

"Annabel," Castiel said and sat on the edge of her bed, "You can always rely on your family."

"Even when I know they're going to over-protective and mad?"

"Especially when they get over-protective and mad," he chuckled, "It means that they love you and will protect you no matter what."

"Well," she said with a small smile, "Our family is good at that."

"So, are you going to tell them?"

"Oh, hell no," she laughed.

"Fine," Castiel sighed and stood up from the bed, "I will be the one to tell them."

"You don't have to do that Castiel," Anna said.

"I think they have a right to know," he said and walked towards the door, "Since you won't tell them, then I will."

"Wait," Annabel sighed, "Let me get dressed and I'll talk to them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well you're the one guilt tripping me," she scoffed, "Do you want me to back out now?"

"No, no," Castiel cleared his throat, "You should do what's right."

"Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes and threw her sheets off, "Try saying that after they've started their rampage."

Castiel didn't respond as he left the room. Once she was dressed, Annabel went to the library where everyone was gathered. Dean and Ashton had bowls of cereal in their hands, while Sam drank a smoothie. Crowley sipped at a mug of coffee and Castiel let his blue eyes followed Annabel. She could feel Silas's presence behind her as she walked towards Dean and her father.

"Dad," she looked at her father then at Dean, "Dean. I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Annabel?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"I-I'm setting a trap for Rowena," she said and gulped, "And I'm using myself as bait."

There was silence in the library. Anna watched Dean and Crowley's faces as she waited for a response. Dean wore a frown with his lips parted. Her father had pursed lips and a neutral expression on his face. Dean licked his lips before he spoke.

"Wh-what?" his eyebrows untangled and shot up, creasing his forehead.

"Do I really need to say it again?" Anna asked in a quiet voice.

"No need Darling," Crowley finally spoke, "Because it's not happening."

"Dad," Annabel crossed her arms.

"Don't _dad_ me," his gravelly voice hit a low note, "There is no way in Hell that I'm letting you become bait."

"Yeah, what he said," Dean inputted.

"How else are we going to trap her?" Annabel raised an eyebrow.

"We can use a grimoire," he said.

"Do you think there's a grimoire she'll want when she has the Book of the Dead?"

"She's a greedy bitch," Crowley said, "She'll want to dig her nails into anything that can make her stronger."

"And how are we going to get our hands on a powerful grimoire she'll want?"

"We can check the archives here," Sam jumped in and walked away, "I'll get the files."

"Fine," Annabel sighed, "But if we don't find anything then just go along with my plan."

"No," Crowley growled, "Well keep looking for something else. I'm not allowing you to be bait."

"Two weeks," Annabel said, "If we don't find something else in two weeks, then we'll use my plan."

Crowley inhaled, but Ashton cut him off.

"That sounds fair to me," she said.

The demon's face went red, but with an exhale he returned to his normal colour, "Fine."

"It's a deal," Annabel smiled.

She took a step towards her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Crowley sighed but had a small smile on his face. Sam came back with a few files in his arms. He passed one to Crowley, the other to Dean, and kept the last one for himself. The remaining occupants of the bunker split into groups to help the three go through the files. Annabel sat with Sam and scanned over the indexes of the bunkers cache.

" _Liber Fieri Daemoniorum_ ," Annabel said, "The Book of Demons. That sounds promising."

Crowley's head shot up and glared at Sam, "So that's been here all this time?"

"You know what it is?" Sam asked.

"It's not a book of spells if that's what you're wondering," Crowley scoffed, "It's a record of all the demons that have been created. It's been lost for ages."

"Seriously?" Dean raised a brow.

"It'll be out-dated now," Crowley sniffed, "Since it's been missing for so long."

Annabel returned her page back to the pile and continued to search for something useful. With a grumble under his breath, Crowley too returned to his search. The only sound coming from the library was the rustling of paper and the slurps from coffee mugs. After another twenty minutes, someone spoke up.

" _Quod Sanguis Grimoire_ ," Ashton announced to the group.

"The Blood Grimoire," Crowley said, "It's a book of binding spells and summoning rituals."

"That's good, right?" Ashton asked as she read over the paper, "Oh."

"Oh, what?" Annabel asked.

"It's a mid-grade grimoire," Crowley said, "It's like a children's book compared to the Book of the Damned."

"So no go," Annabel sighed.

"I'm going to dig a bit deeper," Sam said and stood from his chair, "There should be some more indexes of their hidden cache."

They spent the next few days like that. They exhausted the Men of Letter's resources and were grasping at the dust that floated in the air. That was when they turned to the Internet for ideas. They all researched supposedly real grimoires and spell books that could be powerful enough to catch Rowena's attention.

"The Oera Linda Book," Annabel said to the group.

"A hoax that the Nazi's praised," Crowley scoffed, "Useless."

"How about the Book of the Dead?" Sam asked.

"More of a ceremony book than a book of spells," Crowley hummed, "It has a few spells, but not worth it."

"I think I found it," Ashton exclaimed, "The Grand Grimoire or The Red Dragon. Wikipedia says that there are spells for summoning Lucifer and how to make a deal with the devil."

Annabel saw most of the people in the room shudder.

"That would definitely pique my mother's interest," Crowley said, "Where is the book."

"The Vatican has claimed ownership of the grimoire," Ashton said as her eyes scanned over her computer screen.

"I believe this to be true," Castiel nodded, "I would also suggest not using it."

"I'm not sure if there will be anything else that will draw Rowena out of hiding," Annabel said.

"But if that book was to be used it could mean the return of Lucifer, again," Cas said, "And possibly the end of the world."

"When hasn't there been an _end of the world_ scenario?" Dean scoffed, "And we seem to always make things right again."

"I insist we look elsewhere," Castiel crossed his arms.

"Or just let Annabel be the bait," Crowley narrowed his eyes, "Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not," Cas sighed, "I don't like the idea any more than you do."

"Well, then why don't you find a grimoire?" Crowley said in a low growl.

"I'm sure there is something that we can use other than the Grand Grimoire," Castiel said, "We just need to look."

"We have been looking," Dean said, "And been coming up with bupkis."

"I have to agree with Castiel," Sam said, "Rowena's powerful enough with the Book of the Damned and if we screw up she could get her hands on the Grand Grimoire too. It's too risky."

"Let's keep it on the table," Dean said, "And at the end of the two weeks Annabel has given us we'll take a vote. Majority wins. Got it?"

There were nods around the room.

"Until then," he cleared his throat, "We keep looking for anything that will draw Rowena's attention."

After that, they continued researching and whatever sounded promising they traveled to investigate it. On the last morning of the two-week deadline, the group crowded a small motel room. Sam glared at Crowley as he rubbed his forehead. There were dark circles under his eyes and a small yawn slipped from his lips.

"What's the matter, princess?" Crowley chuckled, "Not enough beauty sleep?"

"Your demons burst through our door in the middle of the night Crowley!" he snapped, "At least they could've knocked or something!"

"Well, while you two were sleeping," Crowley retorted as his face grew red, "I was awake trying to find something to distract Rowena with so that my little girl wouldn't have to be bait! So suck it up!"

"Dad," Annabel sighed, "Enough."

"We're all working as hard as we can," Ashton said and placed a hand on his arm, "We can't run on empty just because today's the last day. We need to be awake and aware."

Crowley averted his eyes but didn't respond.

"I think it's time we vote on using the Grand Grimoire," Dean said, "It's our only option at this point."

"So basically we have to decide whether we want to put Annabel at risk," Sam said, "Or the whole world."

"That's a pretty glum way of looking at it," Ashton sighed.

"Let's just get it over with," Annabel said.

"I stand by using the Grimoire," Dean said.

"As do I," Crowley said and looked at the group.

"The Grimoire is too dangerous to use as bait," Castiel said, "I oppose to its use."

"I agree with Castiel," Silas said.

"I have to put my daughter's safety above all else," Ashton said, "I think we should use the Grimoire."

"I don't want to put Annabel in danger either," Sam sighed, "But we can't risk Lucifer escaping the cage. I can't agree with using the Grand Grimoire."

Six pairs of eyes were on Annabel. She was the tiebreaker.

"I'm sticking with my original plan," Anna said, "We're not going to use the Grimoire just to try and protect me. So that's that."

There were heavy sighs around the room, but the decision had been made.

"So let's start making the plan," Annabel said, "I'm sure with everyone's help there will be no way Rowena will get her hands on me."

Crowley grumbled something under his breath before they started to discuss the trap. Ashton recorded a list of materials and objects they would need, like witch-killing bullets and anything they thought could weaken Rowena. Crowley mentioned something about a witchcatcher, but also mentioned its rarity. After they agreed on the plan they assigned everyone their roles.

"If all else fails," Dean said, "Give her hell."

They ate lunch at a nearby diner and then got to the prep work. Ashton and Dean divvied out the witch-killing bullets, while Sam went out to prep the Celtic blood trap spell. Crowley disappeared to look for the witchcatcher her had mentioned. Silas, Castiel, and Annabel collected all the iron tools they could use against Rowena and placed them on the beds.

"I had to call in a favour," Crowley spoke when he appeared in the motel room, "But I got it."

He held up a collar with long spikes.

"That's it?" Silas asked.

"This will make a witch do whatever you command it," Crowley grinned.

"Seriously?" Dean raised a brow, "Looks more like some S and M shit."

"You would know," Crowley winked at the Winchester.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and his open mouth flexed downwards.

"Okay boys," Ashton chuckled, "Leave that kind of talk for the bedroom."

Dean's body shuddered as he shook his head. Annabel snorted with a restrained laugh, which caused the elder of the Winchester to send her a narrowed look. Anna turned away covering her mouth and pretended to be busy with untangling some iron shackles.

"Is everything together?" Ashton asked.

"Just waiting to hear back from Sam," Dean said.

"As soon as we hear from him we'll all get into place," Ashton said.

"We're doing it tonight?" Silas asked.

"No better time than the present," Annabel shrugged.

Silas opened his mouth was interrupted by Dean's cell phone ringing.

"Hey," Dean answered his phone, "Okay, got it. Meet you there."

"Sam?" Annabel asked.

"Yeah," Dean said and slipped his phone into his pocket, "Everything's ready on his end."

"Okay," Annabel nodded and flipped her hood over her head, "Now to place the bait."

Before anyone could say anything Annabel transported herself nearby the setup spot. She walked down the empty sidewalk while dialing Castiel's number into her phone. She turned the volume all the way down and slipped it into the pocket of her sweater. She turned into the alley and waited. _Hopefully she shows._ Anna tapped her foot on the ground and looked around the alleyway.

There were a few large garbage bins and stacks of beer cases full of empty beer bottles. The smell of stewing garbage and stale beer mingled with the cool night air. The moon glowed behind a thin layer of clouds and a nearby lamppost flickered. She waved a fly away from her face when a figure walked into the opening of the alley.

"My dear," the redhead spoke, "Are you waiting here for me?"


End file.
